Locked In
by ConfusingStateOfMind
Summary: At a local hallowen festival, all seems fine and well...until they enter the Haunted House. Terror and chaos reign as the Wasabi friends try to escape. *CO-WRITTEN with thewritingsoftaylor*


**Hey, anyone who's reading this! I'm here with my first story, co-written with thewritingsoftaylor! Check her out, she's a great writer! :)**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter- hope you like. Please review!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE: Would You Go In?<p>

**Kim's POV:**

Okay, it's official: This has been the best Halloween EVER! Well, it's not technically Halloween yet, but it certainly feels like it!

I was sitting next to Jack, relishing the taste of bright orange cotton candy melting on my tongue. I realized how much more closely we have gotten as friends. But who wouldn't want to be friends with Jack? He's so loyal, and kind and strong and smart and….  
>Kim! Back on topic!<p>

Oh yeah, right, sorry. Anyway, Halloween was in just two days, Jerry came up with a surprisingly good idea. We (Milton, Eddie, Jack, Jerry and I…oh, and Rudy!) decided to go to the Halloween themed amusement park that was going to be in town for the weekend. When we arrived, we were all shocked (I know I was) at all the attractions scattered across the empty parking lot. There was a room with the funky mirrors (one of which made my thighs looks _totally_ huge), and a fun house, and a fortune teller booth, a costume shop, several roller coasters and several other activities. After riding a roller coaster that twisted and coiled like a snake, I was positive this place couldn't get any better.

Rudy was with us the whole time so we'd have an official adult watching after "us rambunctious teens" (to quote my mother). But if you ask me, he was screaming more than us during the rides.

Anyway, Jack and I were sitting on a bench (eating that delicious cotton candy) waiting for Jerry, Eddie and Milton since they wanted to go on the ride a second time. Well, Milton wanted to stay with us, but Jerry and Eddie dragged him (yes, forcibly _dragged _him) with them. So it was just Jack and me alone. _How wonderful_, I thought sarcastically. It wasn't that bad though.

Ugh, usually when nobody's around, he'll just accuse me for liking him, something he's done since the time we first locked eyes in the cafeteria.

"So," Jack said awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head.

We were pretty much alone, aside from the other people at the park. I felt a equally awkward as he did, but I wasn't really uncomfortable. I know for a fact that I can always trust him. He's definitely one of my best friends.

"So…did you have fun?" I asked, trying to enforce a subject to talk about.

"Yeah, today is definitely on the 'Best Days of Jack's Life'. And I've had some pretty awesome days, you know, because I'm awesome," he teased, resting his arms on the top of the bench.

I smirked and playfully shoved him. "Keep dreaming, pretty boy." I felt my southern accent hit on the last two words.

Pretty boy.

"See, you do have a crush on me!" Jack exclaimed, lighting up and jabbing a finger at me.

"Again: keep dreaming!" I retorted. "I can definitely help you with that. All it takes is five fingers and some effort!" I raised my fist.

He raised his hands in defense. "I'll pass on that offer, but thanks. You know, I don't think I've met a girl who's ever said that to me without hesitation. And that was a compliment, so don't get all defensive."

I laughed. "And I've never met a guy, who can be such an overprotective freak. But I do mean that in the good way," I smiled.

I noticed that we were sitting closer together than before- our bodies facing each other, just inches apart. We locked eyes again.

"Wow, I never noticed that you had such pretty eyes," he said softly. His tone wasn't mocking, or teasing, so…it had to be a real compliment.

For some reason, I felt my lips curve into a smile. What was going on here? He was complimenting me, and I was smiling like a bumbling idiot! And yet, I still couldn't move away, my gaze transfixed on his sparkling brown eyes.

"Yeah…well…" was my horrible attempt to speak. A smile spread across his face, and I couldn't suppress a giggle. And now I was giggling? What had happened to my morals?

Our faces were inches apart when, "WOOOOO!" I heard. Jack and I quickly moved away, an uncomfortable heat rising to my cheeks.

Jerry, Rudy, Eddie and Milton were walking towards us; Milton looked positively green and was clutching his stomach. I quickly scooted away from Jack. Jack already accuses me of liking him- I didn't need the guy's opinion too.

"Wow that was one rockin' roller coaster, yo!" Jerry exclaimed, slightly stumbling from the dizziness.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Milton gagged, quickly running towards the restrooms.

"Man, all that screaming is making me hungry," Eddie said. "Kim, where'd you get the orange cotton candy? I want some!"  
>I motioned towards the vendor's cart and without a second thought or glance, Eddie rushed over.<p>

"I'm going with him, to you know…keep an eye one him…" Rudy mumbled.

"You just want the cotton candy, don't you?" I accused, seeing straight through his white lie.

"Maybe," he muttered, following Eddie. He can be such a child, I thought, with a little smile.

"Well, besides the fact that Milton's puking in the bathroom, I'd say today was really fun," Jack said smiling. We all laughed in agreement and saw Milton emerging from the stall.

"You okay, Milton?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I always get nauseas when I enter high altitudes," he shrugged, like it was no big deal. Usually for me, I would take throwing up as kind of a big deal. It surprised me that _Milton _didn't care.

""So, do you think we covered everything? I want to finish the park since it's not going to be here forever," Rudy said, carrying at least five cones of cotton candy.

I flipped through my brochure. We had been to the room of funky mirrors, the roller coasters, the fortune teller, mummy exhibit, costume shop, spider web maze, done all the carnival games… "It looks like it," I replied, snapping it shut.

"But wuffabu the hunna huss?" Eddie piped up, returning from the vendor. His mouth was stuffed with the orange candy, and it looked like he was carrying an orange cloud in his arms.

"Swallow and repeat, please?" Milton said, rolling his eyes.

Eddie paused to chew. "I _said_, what about the haunted house?"

I reopened the brochure. Sure enough, in the right hand corner was a cartoon image of the stereotypical stone mansion. I felt stupid for leaving the scariest for last.

"Well, let's go now," Rudy suggested. "It's not too late."

"Attention, spooky visitors," a voice boomed over an intercom speaker. Aside from the loudness…it sounded like a teenager. "We have four more hours until our midnight closing. This is the last chance to take a thriller ride on our Haunted House, because that won't be open for long!"

"We should probably go no!" Jerry said. " I wanna see that House, man!" And with that, we followed him in the direction of the House. And frankly, no one asked my opinion on the matter. And, I'm ashamed to admit…I was scared. Hey, just because I am the amazing, confident Kim Crawford, doesn't mean I have my fears! Last time I went on a haunted house, I lost my voice from the all the screaming.

After a lot of running, we reached the cobblestone courtyard and the "Haunted House of DOOM" sign. Towering before us, was the typical mansion you would see in the movies. I faintly recall hearing that the fair was on the premises of the McCarthy mansion- which was currently right ahead of us. It was more like a huge tower, with broken windows, and a "demented" door. There were axes that hung up on the side, to create the whole scary factor. I heard people screaming inside, and I saw someone crying as they were escaping out of the attraction. It even smelled like death… and vanilla?

It felt like I was in a horror movie. Except instead of being the hero, which I've always strived to be, I felt like the stupid girl who goes into the house, even when there were "Do not enter" signs posted everywhere around the house.

"Attention all boo-stravaganzers!" I heard the same voice say again. "Last chance for Haunted House! Only six members may be part of the last one! SO hurry up!"

"LET'S GO!" Jerry screamed. He literally sprinted to the house, where he stood in front of the door, anxiously beckoning us to hurry up. Eddie, Milton and Rudy followed, leaving Jack and me alone…again.

"Come on Kim, let's go," Jack said. "Unless…you're scared!" He gasped, smiling. "The great Kimberly Crawford is scared!" He actually started cracking up at this one.

"I am not scared!" I said defensively. "At least I'm not afraid of clowns."

"Hey! That's different!" Jack exclaimed, immediately stopping laughing. I smirked.

"JACK! KIM!" I heard a voice scream. I turned to see a teenage boy, dressed in a black robe and carrying a skeleton mask. His nametag read "Drew" and he had a wide grin on his face. Wait a second…I've seen this kid before! Toothy grin, wide eyebrows, and that slight scar on his right cheek...

"Uh, do we know you?" Jack asked him awkwardly.

Hopefully, I don't know him.

"Well, actually your friends told me to fetch you. And there happens to be two more last spots available for the last spin around our HAUNTED HOUSE!" He shook his hands to "terrify" us and did a little dance- which frankly, look like he was having a seizure.

"Uh huh," I said.

"So, come on, let's go!" He said clapping his hands. "I don't have all day!"

"Oh, I would love to go," Jack said, smiling. Okay he was pushing this way too far. I shot him my signature "death glare". "But I don't know if my friend, Kim here wants to go, she seems a little—"

"No!" I exclaimed, reaching a hand out to gently "pat" him on the chest. "You wish, Jack." I turned around, summed up all my courage and walked to the door of the house. "See!" I called. "I'm waiting for you!"

"That's so great, I'm so proud of you…now Jack! Go on in!" Drew said eagerly. A bit too eagerly…

Jack smiled and followed me inside. "I'm impressed Kim," he laughed.

"Listen," I said coldly, but I couldn't help but smiling a little bit. "You humiliate me like that ever again, and clowns won't be your only fear in life,"

"Alright, alright I'll never do it again! Let's just go in and meet the guys." Jack urged, opening the door.

"Have fun you two!" Drew exclaimed. He quickly ran off and Jack and I stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Maybe if Drew hadn't come, we wouldn't have gone in.<p>

And maybe, we would have noticed that Drew seemed a little…too eager for us to go inside.

And maybe…we would have noticed that on the wooden sign, Doom had been crossed off and another word was written in it's place. Death.

And if we looked closer, at the bottom was, "Hope you have fun Wasabi Warriors. Love, the…."

* * *

><p><strong>I tried doing a little dramatic ending- what did you think? Leave your comments below! <strong>**Press the button. You know you wanna!**


End file.
